Ferris Wheel
by NinjahGirl
Summary: Sam and Freddie accidently get put on a Ferris Wheel together, and get stuck at the top. Will Freddie reveal new feelings, or will it just be another stupid cliche moment in the lives of the iCarly crew? Short one-shot. SEDDIE!


**Another Seddie one-shot! This time it's on a ****Ferris Wheel.**** *Ooohh la la* And, of course, ****somehow**** they're gonna end up together in the ****same carriage**** and ****somehow**** get stuck at the top, right? Luckily for you, you don't have to think up those solutions. Kinda fluffy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? No.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

_Ferris Wheel__ – A Seddie one-shot._

Gibby, Carly, Freddie and Sam stood in the queue for the Ferris Wheel. Carly and Sam would go first, since Sam was probably the most impatient person on Earth, then Gibby and Freddie would have a turn. Hopefully.

The man running the Wheel was nearly as impatient, trying to get everyone on and off the Ferris Wheel. The couple in front were making out like they were in an empty room, but nearly every eye in the queue were staring unblinkingly at the two, and of course, they were oblivious to the world.

"Gross." Sam muttered next to Freddie, but carried on staring them down. The couple finally broke apart and looked at everyone in the queue, then resumed kissing. The couple got onto the Ferris Wheel, and Sam was about to inform Carly to 'get the hell on board', but the Ferris Wheel man not to gently ushered Sam and Freddie into a carriage.

"Wait, no, me and her-"

"Look sonny, just be glad you're having a turn."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and grimaced. Sam turned away to look downwards and Freddie did the same. It was seriously awkward between the two, ever since Sam grudgingly told Freddie she liked him, and he didn't know how to reply. The Ferris Wheels started to creak to a start and soon they were in full swing. Freddie should have known something was up, since she had cut back on the annoying nicknames, but called him 'Benson', but rarely 'Freddie'.

"Look Benson, just 'cause I like you and chiz, doesn't mean .. Doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

"Well, if we do, its gonna be kinda awkward, won't it? Because you er, like me."

"Yeah, but you and Carly have been through this already, right? I'll just .. brush it off."

"Brush what off?" Freddie asked, confused. It was weird, but relieving to talk this out.

"My crush, you nub." _Did she say that.. Fondly?_

"But- But, you can't just _stop _ liking me," Freddie said desperately, "I mean, for all I know, I could like you, _a lot_, but just not realise it."

Before Sam could speak, the Ferris Wheel started to creak to a stop. There were a murmur of voices from the crowd and he could hear the frustrated scream of the Ferris Wheel man. Sam looked below, to see the man smack the machine hard with his nostrils flaring and she snorted. Then she ducked her head back into the seat, to realise that they were right on the top of the Ferris Wheel and laughed.

"Yes Benson," she continued staring him in the eye, "but when exactly _are_ you going to realise it?"

Freddie slumped back into his seat and murmured, "I don't know Sam. I .. Don't know."

"I have an idea," said a distant Sam, "but I don't think you're gonna like it."

"Go on." Said Freddie, already having an idea of what she was about to say.

"I was just going to say.."

"That _we_ should kiss?" Freddie said, grinning. They both realised this strange déjà vue at the same time from their first kiss, but reversed in person.

"You know, just to see what you feel and chiz." Sam said, slightly uncomfortably.

"Well, lean." Smirked Freddie.

Instead, Sam grabbed his colour and dragged him down to her lips. **[Good ole' Sam.] ** She kissed him quickly and harshly, but strangely shyly. It was all over too quickly. Sam said immediately after the kiss, her finger to her lips,

"You know what I found annoying? How cliché this is. I mean, I just kissed you. On a Ferris Wheel. While we're stuck at the top."

Freddie nodded, gripping the bottom of the seat with both his hands. His lips were numb from the kiss, but in all honesty, he had _loved_ it. From that single moment, he knew Sam was one in a million. **[Cliché, I know.] **

"Sam," he said smiling happily, "it's about to get even more cliché."

She turned to him questioningly, but he grabbed her shoulders and his lips crashed with hers. She grabbed him closely by his back as she was tilted back. His hands and arms slipped to her waist and they kissed desperately, not caring if anyone saw. They both smiled into the kiss as they both probably were acting like that ditzy couple in the queue. Freddie wasn't even surprised at the thrill of arousal that had run through him. Sam's smell was driving him crazy. He kissed her and claimed entry to her tongue. Sam had been dreaming about this for so long and it was finally happening. She wasn't surprised at the arousal in her body and his scent was making her high with happiness. His hands skittered on the bare skin peeking up from her slightly ridden up shirt. She tasted of strawberry and Fat Cakes while he tasted surprisingly of cinnamon and sweet vanilla.

They broke apart and tasted the night air, too hear whoops and cheers coming from below. They looked below to see a small crowd whistling, having seen the whole scene from below. Carly was clapping delightedly; Gibby ripped his shirt of and danced while a newly arrived Spencer shouted '_Finally!"_

Freddie leaned in too whisper into Sam's ear while still grinning at the crowd,

"I love you, Samantha Puckett."

And for that tiny moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

**Whew!**

**This has taken up three pages in Microsoft Word, but I have time. Its 11:47 am in England and I am **_**still**_** in bed, haha.**

**Review if you want, I love feedback. :]**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


End file.
